Dirty Love
by Larien Surion
Summary: Leo has a bit of fun with his retainers. YAOI!


I do not own Fire Emblem.

This is another YAOI. That means Gayness. Woot!

So, I mentioned Leo going to bed with his retainers, so let's see where that leads us. J

 **Dirty Love**

Leo walked past Xander, giving a disgusted roll of his eyes when he spotted Charlotte trying to cozy up to his brother again. When would the girl learn? As he walked, he grabbed Odin Dark by the cape and Niles by the sleeve, dragging his two retainers with him.

The door closed seconds before both retainers found themselves tossed towards the bed. Leo reached over a flicked the lock closed, prohibiting a quick escape out anywhere but the hundred-foot drop from the window. A feat neither retainer was willing to attempt.

Leo undid his cape, letting it fall where it did as he strutted over towards his two personal servants, grinning wickedly. Which one would try to bolt first?

Odin and Niles both swallowed, shivering. That lustful look in Leo's eyes send cold shivers down Odin's back, and warm ones up Niles. However, it was Niles that fell off the bed, his hand slipping on the edge as he'd tried to steady himself.

Quickly, he found his white hair grabbed by Leo's ungloved hand and his head brought up so he was kneeling in front of his lord and master.

"Odin." said Leo.

"Yes, my Lord?" His voice trembled just slightly.

"Disrobe." Leo ordered. He kept hold of Niles' hair. "You know what to do, my pet."

Niles swallowed, reaching a hand up to undo Lord Leo's belt. The thicker pants slid down easily, and then the tight, dark underwear. Leo was hard, and Nlies carefully licked at it before taking it all in his mouth. He felt Leo hold him with most of the dick still jammed in his mouth and throat, and his eye watered. He liked it rough. When Leo let him pull back, Niles grinned cheekily at him and started to suck on the warm organ lovingly. He knew how his lord loved it.

"You're not undressed yet, Odin." Leo said, despite the fact that the other retainer was behind him. "Are you trying to run away from me?"

Odin sighed in defeat. He hated these love-games Leo played, but he was forced to play them anyway. Still, he answered truthfully. "Yes, my Lord."

"Come here." Leo ordered. When Odin didn't move, he snapped his fingers, dragging the unfortunate man over to him. "I gave you an order, Odin." he said, holding his retainer by the curled yellow locks. "Now do it."

Trapped, Odin nodded and began to remove his clothes. As he did, he noticed a light fog begin to settle into his brain. _Shit, he's using brain fog._

Leo tugged on Niles' hair, letting the more receptive retainer stand for a kiss as they unclothed each other. The white-haired male was by far the more playful one of the two retainers under Leo's control. Still, this was an exercise in obedience. Leo turned his head, noticing that Odin had finally done as he'd been told. With a beckoning wave, he grabbed Odin by the back of the head again and kissed him.

Niles purred as he felt over Leo's slender frame. "Oh, Master. You feel so good."

Leo smiled as he pulled away from Odin, shoving the blonde onto the bed. "Prep-work's over." he said, pushing Niles onto the bed as well. "Suck him off."

"As you wish." Niles purred, crawling up between Odin's shaking legs. He licked to semi-hard cock between his co-worker's thighs, making sure to raise his ass so Leo could have some fun as well. He moaned happily as he licked up the shaft, the swirled his tongue around the head before engulfing the whole thing in one go.

Leo, meanwhile, climbed up onto the huge king bed behind Niles and, with no finger-prep whatsoever, jammed his cock deep into his subordinate.

Niles let out a delicious cry of pain and pleasure, half-muffled by the cock in his mouth.

Odin was somewhat horrified by the sight before him. However, it was hard to ignore those pleasurable licks and sucks on his rapidly hardening cock, and he decided to just go with it. After all, he and Laslow used to do it, in another time and place. He got up on his knees, Niles never once losing his rhythm, even as Leo ploughed into his ass.

Leo grabbed Odin's hair, pulling him forward so the two were kissing while Niles was trapped below them, getting fucked and sucking.

Odin's hips bucked. He was getting close.

Leo's thrusts became more erratic, nearing his completion as well.

Niles gave a long, lust moan around Odin's cock as the other poured his seed into the white-haired male's mouth. The moan was dragged out as Leo gave a hard thrust, pouring his seed into his ass.

Odin dropped first, lying on his side. His body shuddered as he came down from his endorphin-riddled high. Niles collapsed next, barely being able to pull himself up some on the bed before dropping boneless into the sheets. Leo was last, crawling up between his two retainers. He felt Niles wrap his arms around his waist, and Odin put an arm over his shoulders. Using a bit of wind magic, Leo tossed the warm, dark blanket over the three of them before drifting off to sleep.

Outside the room, Xander and Laslow leaned on the wall to either side of the door and shook their heads, sighing.

"Youthful vigor." Xander said.

"Don't be like that." said Laslow, looking over at him and winking. "We both know you're just as good."

A.N. – Dear God, Leo's naughty. We all knew Niles was a playboy, but Leo? And Odin, my boy, don't think too much on the gender.

Odin – Uh, my nuts.

Niles – You enjoyed it.

Leo – Go back to sleep.

Author – Thanks for reading!


End file.
